Office
by DarkEmi
Summary: El escritorio de mi oficina fue el que mas sufrió ese día... porque contrario a el, yo disfrute totalmente con Mike sobre él [MikeXErwin] [Lemon] [Dedicado a Soul]


Este oneshot va dedicado a Soul, si ella de nuevo XDD porque fue la que me insistió profundamente a terminarlo, te quiero amiga! a ti, tu psicología y tu anti-sociabilidad C:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

– ¡Mocoso de Mierda bájame! Pateare tus bolas y te colgare del árbol más alto que encuentre de ellas cuando me sueltes– gritaba un pelinegro que se encontraba golpeando con sus manos la ancha espalda de un no tan pequeño adolecente. La boca de todos callo varios centímetros cuando los siempre alegres ojos verdes se oscurecieron y su "pequeña" mano derecha se levantó cayendo con fuerza sobre el redondeado trasero del hombre que iba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Un grito ahogado salió del más pequeño y los gritos continuaron escuchándose cada vez más lejos mientras la pareja se alejaba por el pasillo.

Erwin negó con la cabeza al notar como su ahora ya más expresivo amigo dejaba que su titán lo reclamase en público. Sonriendo volvió a su oficina, hoy le daría la tarde libre al hombre.

…

..

.

¿Porque todo en esta "perfecta" vida tenía que tener un maldito problema? Eso era lo que se preguntaba mientras volvía a escuchar las locuras de Hanji.

– ¿Rivaille y yo? ¿Qué? – estuvo malditamente cerca de que sus ojos se salieran de orbita. Miro sorprendido a Hanji la cual lo miraba burlonamente.

–Eso es lo que está corriendo como pólvora entre los soldados– la mujer lentamente se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose volvió a mirarlo –Lo malo es que un chico titán piensa que es verdad– la sonrisa volvió –sobre todo desde que ustedes estuvieron todo un día encerrados haciendo quizás que cosa dentro de tu oficina– la mujer se dio la vuelta saliendo de la oficina, su mano se detuvo a medio camino antes de llegar a su cabello cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando vio a Mike entrando y cerrando lentamente la puerta, el "clic" que lo secundo fue lo que necesito para saber que el rubio había escuchado su conversación con la mujer. Sudo frio cuando los penetrantes ojos miel lo miraron. Oh mierda, el rubio quería un pedazo de su culo y no de la mejor manera.

–Mike escucha– trato de sonar lo más serio que pudo, sin lograrlo cuando el fuego ardió en los ojos de su pareja.

–Te escucho– dijo serenamente el rubio. Sin quererlo eso lo calentó, su miembro se apretó dentro de sus pantalones cuando la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y no exactamente a la que estaba sobre sus hombros. El ojimiel lentamente se acercó al escritorio, rodeándolo se posó a su lado.

Quiso explicarle, decirle que ese día realmente con Levi lo único que hicieron fue revisar documentos, además de que consiguió molestar al pelinegro y sacarle unos pequeños sonrojos cuando le mencionaba al moreno, pero no pudo cuando el ojimiel corrió la silla en la que estaba y se sentó frente a él en el escritorio. Trago saliva cuando su mira bajo de los ojos miel al notorio bulto que se escondía en los blancos pantalones. Lamiéndose los labios desabrocho los pantalones, el largo y grueso eje salto gloriosamente erguido de entre estos, su dueño solo se inclino un poco hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas para que Erwin tuviese mejor acceso hasta él.

A la mierda las explicaciones, Mike no lo escucharía hasta que lo tuviese bien jodido y solo dios sabía cuánto realmente él quería estarlo.

Moviéndose unos centímetros más cerca se acomodó para lo que venía. Tomo el rígido miembro entre sus manos, masajeándolo, torturándolo lentamente, su pareja no dudo en gemir por el placer. Desde donde estaba busco los ojos miel, encontrándolos con la mirada fija en él o mejor dicho en su boca. Sonrió. Sacando la lengua lamio la ranura de la cual salía el pre-semen saboreando la semilla de la cual era adicto, aunque no le creyeran el sabor de Mike era dulce y masculino. El hombre había nacido para ser la adicción de Erwin y lo mejor es que él estaba dispuesto a saborearlo por el resto de su vida.

Sintió la grande mano de su pareja apoyarse en su nuca, los dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos y se enterraban en su piel para que siguiese. Con una mano en la base del pene de Mike abrió su boca y bajo lentamente por el eje saboreando y lamiendo la suave piel, gimió cuando la gorda cabeza choco en la parte posterior de su garganta y sonrió satisfecho cuando la mano de Mike jalo no muy fuerte sus cabellos. Sus mejillas se hundieron cuando comenzó a succionar al sacar el miembro de su boca fue música para sus oídos escuchar como los duros gemido de Mike inundaron la habitación, saber que lo complacía era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, además de su amor claro está.

Continuo succionando arriba y abajo por unos momentos antes de que Mike tirara de él y se apoderada de su boca en un salvaje beso. Ambos gimieron cuando compartieron el sabor de Mike, abrazándose a su cuello dejo que Mike lo levantara de donde estaba y lo girara, ignoro el ruido de cosas cayendo al piso y se concentró en las manos que lo desnudaban. Cada pequeño roce de las manos de su amante se sentía como fuego corriendo por su piel, el calor solo iba en aumento. Cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo y fueron quitados de su cuerpo fue alzado y sentado bruscamente sobre el escritorio, una de las grandes manos de Mike se posó sobre su pecho presionando para que se recostara. Tembló cuando el frio escritorio entro en contacto con su caliente piel.

–Mike– gimió su nombre queriendo a su amante a su lado o mejor sobre su cuerpo, pero el hombre lo ignoro y pasando ambas manos por su torso desnudo lo acaricio descendiendo a su zona inferior, suspiro cuando ambas manos llegaron a su cadera, instintivamente las levanto para que estas tocaran su miembro sin embargo estas se alejaron y fueron directo a sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando las manos de Mike, que se encontraban en cada pierna, pasaron bajo sus rodillas y lo jalaron hasta que cada una estuvo casi sobre los hombros del hombre, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el varonil rostro.

–Recuerda esto Erwin– el hombre descendió asiéndolo gemir de dolor cuando su cuerpo se dobló casi por la mitad –Eres Mío–

Suspiro agradecido cuando Mike volvió a levantarse, estaba seguro de que casi se quiebra por la mitad con el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo. Todo pensamiento se fue de su mente y sus manos rasguñaron la madera del escritorio cuando el aún muy duro eje de Mike se restregó por su entrada marcándola con su simiente. Su cadera se movió en respuesta, tomando todo lo que su amante le ofrecía. Miro a Mike cuando este bajo sus piernas de sus hombros y se sentó en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba él, iba a ir hacia el pensando en que el hombre quería que lo montase, sin embargo este negó con la cabeza.

Comprendió lo que quería sin palabras, llevando dos dedos a su boca lamió ensalivando bien los dedos, cuando los creyó bien resbaladizos abrió sus piernas ante la atenta mirada de su pareja y los roso contra su entrada. Dejo caer sus cabeza contra la madera, aunque no se sentía igual a los dedos de Mike suspiro con el solo pensamiento de que en unos momentos más este lo estaría llenando y llevando a otro mundo. Adentro lentamente un dedo sintiendo la resistencia y el calor abrazante que atrapo a su dedo índice, lo movió en círculos estirando, segundos después abrió más sus piernas y alzo la cadera cuando sus propia mano tomo un ritmo adentrándose ahora dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo insatisfecho probo con otro dedo, la resistencia se izó presente pero suspiro intentando relajarse, abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado y su mirada callo en Mike.

El hombre en algún momento se había desecho de su ropa y ahora se encontraba con toda su cremosa piel a la vista de los hambrientos ojos de Erwin. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior cuando su mirada callo en la roja como la ciruela corona del miembro del hombre, el líquido transparente lo adornaba haciendo que Erwin lo desease en lo más profundo de su interior.

Tres dedos en su interior y el dolor no eran nada comparado a la necesidad de ser llenado, miro a Mike intentado decirle que estaba listo aun cuando sabía que no lo estaba, pero como siempre su terquedad era más fuerte. El grueso y largo miembro de Mike roso el interior de sus muslos cuando el hombre se puso de pie entre sus piernas. Rápidamente se sentó en el escritorio para reclamar la boca de su amante, Mike se abrió dejando que se adentrara en su boca y lo reclamase como deseaba aun así cuando el rubio le correspondió su boca gano terreno y él se derritió contra su cuerpo. Anclando sus piernas alrededor de Mike lo apretó a su cuerpo, gimieron en boca del otro cuando sus miembros se tocaron, con una mano tras el cuello de Mike se apretó a él mientras bajaba la otra para masturbar ambos ejes. Bruscamente rompió el beso sintiendo como los largos dedos del ojimiel acariciaban su sensible entrada, con los ojos entrecerrados noto como Mike lo miraba seguramente comprobando quien era el que dominaba aquí.

Fue cuando las manos de su pareja lo instaron a soltar ambos ejes y que bajara su piernas que este lo giro inclinándolo en el escritorio. Aun en medio de su nublada por el deseo cabeza pasó el pensamiento de Mike reclamándolo, al hombre solo le gustaba esta posición cuando quería dejarle en claro a Erwin a quien pertenecía, algo innecesario cuando él ya lo sabía. Apoyo ambos brazos sobre el escritorio justo antes de que su cabeza cayera sobre ellas cuando el caliente pene de Mike se presionó contra su entrada, el aceite que su pareja esparció sobre su eje fue lo que facilito el deslizamiento en la penetración, se relajó contra el escritorio cuando la cabeza del pene de Mike paso el anillo de músculos.

Un profundo grito salió de su pecho cuando su pareja se adentró sin miramientos hasta que las bolas de ambos chocaron, su respiración se volvió errática sintiendo como ese pedazo de carne palpitaba en su interior. Después de la primera envestida todo se volvió calor y pasión. Inevitablemente su cuerpo se arqueo hacia el otro hombre, su entrada se contrajo al sentirse extendida y llena, su cuerpo subió de temperatura perlándolo con la transpiración que comenzaba a recórrerlo.

Sus uñas se enterraron en la pulcra madera del escritorio dejando unas débiles marcas, sintió las manos de Mike en sus caderas y estaba seguro que más entrada la noche tendrá unos lindos pares de cardenales en ambos lados. Gimoteó en protesta cuando las ya aceleradas envestidas disminuyeron su fuerza y Mike se acerco a su cuello moviendo lentamente su cadera, casi sin moverse dentro de su cuerpo. La respiración caliente y pesada del hombre hormiguea en su cuello haciendo que un escalofrió lo recorra, la mordida en su cuello fue lo que necesito para que su interior se apretara y Mike se levantara volviendo arremeter salvajemente contra su caliente canal. Desesperado por llegar a su orgasmo se levantó un poco del escritorio, girando el rostro miro a los ahora ámbar ojos que le devolvieron la mirada con amor, lujuria y deseo. El fuerte brazo de Mike paso sobre su pecho levantando, instintivamente el paso uno de los suyos tras la nuca del otro buscando como sostenerse, sus bocas se encontraron hambrientas mientras las penetraciones se volvían erráticas y más duras.

Su orgasmo llego duro cuando la mano libre de Mike se coló hasta su miembro y con solo unas cuantas bombeadas él se corrió sobre el escritorio. Su cuerpo se tensó y después como si estuviese sobre una nube se dejó caer sobre el escritorio tratando de regular su respiración. Un suave gemido salió de boca cuando una certera envestida de Mike casi lo enterró en escritorio mientras el hombre se corría en su interior. Sonrió tontamente cuando el pesado cuerpo de su amante callo sobre su espalda, sus pieles resbalando por el sudor que los recorría.

Rodeado por eso fuertes brazos y sintiendo su calor, el sueño lo atrapo llevándolo a un mundo tranquilo donde nada existía, nada experto él y Mike.

…

..

.

Mi-er-da. Su espalda y trasero protestaron cuando se sentó en la silla del comedor, intento por todos los medio que el dolor no se mostrara en su rostro, creyó haberlo logrado cuando la sínica sonrisa de Levi le dio entender que sabía lo que le pasaba o le molestaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa viendo cómo se encontraba sentado, sus piernas siempre cruzadas ahora se encontraban levemente separadas.

– ¿Buena tarde? – le pregunto al pelinegro que llevaba su taza de café a su boca, ocultando tras esta una saciada sonrisa.

–Igual que la tuya– le respondió.

Sonrió recordando que después de tan movida tarde había despertado en su habitación ¿Cómo Mike lo llevo hasta allá? No lo sabía pero apostaba a que el hombre lo cargo todo el camino hasta ella, solo rogaba que nadie los hubiese visto. Su sonrisa se agrando en su rostro cuando vio entrar a Mike al comedor, el hombre se veía totalmente tranquilo y satisfecho, fue cuando Mike paso por el lado de Levi que algo en la entrada llamo su atención.

– ¡Mike!– una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Mike y por alguna razón el hombre oculto a Levi tras él. Eren quien era que lo llamo se acercó trotando hasta el rubio –Mike, Gracias por la ayuda– la gran sonrisa en su rostro brilla incluso más que sus ojos verde.

–No es nada Eren, solo un mal entendido– confundido frunció el ceño, Levi que se encontraba allí se puso lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, de pie ocultándose tras Mike. Oh dios algo no iba nada de bien.

–Sabes que no es cierto– se rio el moreno levantando una mano como restándole importancia asunto –pero gracias quizás si nunca hubiésemos inventado ese mal entendido todavía seguiría en abstinencia, Levi es demasiado testarudo aun cuando sabe que quiere hacerlo– un puchero bastante inocente se posó en su rostro haciéndolo ver como el adolecente que aún era.

Carraspeo ganándose la atención de ambos, la sonrisa en el rostro moreno desapareció.

– ¿Escuchaste eso Levi? – oh dios el muchacho estaba pálido y pudo jurar que lo escucho tragar.

–Fuerte y claro– dijo el pelinegro mientras se movía, un poco lento, desde detrás de Mike.

–L-Levi– una risa nerviosa salió de la boca del menor y lentamente comenzó a retroceder.

En unos segundos después el moreno salió corriendo y Levi a paso lento pero decidido salió detrás de él. Mike camino hasta su lado sentándose en la silla a su lado, una sutil caricia en su muslo hizo que lo mirase y se encontró con la culpa en ellos. Negó con la cabeza, a él realmente no le importaba como comenzó pero lo que si tenía seguro era que ya nunca vería el escritorio en su oficina de la misma manera.

Solo esperaba ansioso a ver si la alfombra corría la misma suerte.

* * *

hola, hola! :D ¿me extrañaron? pues yo si u.u esto de que mi motivación se valla y solo aya podido terminar de escribir este oneshot que ya tenia casi completo me deja con un gran gusto a poco ._. de verdad necesito poder escribir mis fic. ademas Ancel...

cambiando de tema XD quiero decirles que tengo algo importante que comunicarles ñ.ñ se que les gustara (o eso espero xDD) como sabrán San Valentin esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina y pues como no les regale nada ni para navidad ni año nuevo (lo se soy una mala persona ;-; ) quiero decirles que ahora regalare un oneshot pero para ganárselo tienen que enviarme algo a mi pagina :3

Hay DOS formas de ganárselo

1.- Es escribiéndome un pequeño pensamiento de Levi o Eren (da igual si Ereri o Riren) puede ser de su primera vez, su aniversario como pareja, la primera vez que se conocieron, etc. (Ejem: _ah, recuerdo ese día, Levi se veía hermoso dentro de ese traje que se ajustaba a su perfecta figura, era un adonis en medio de gente falsa y rastrera..._)

2.- Es haciendo un dibujo de Ancel :3 creo haber dado todas sus características en mi fic y si tienen dudas pueden enviarme MP o comunicarse conmigo en Facebook ^_^ no tiene que ser un gran dibujo, realmente no soy muy exigente pero quiero saber como se lo imaginan C:

Y eso seria :DD no se si alguien participara pero de que el oneshot esta, esta casi listo... lo mejor es que tiene lo que mas les gusta empieza con L y termina con N jajajajaj

La ganadora sera dada a conocer el mismo día que poste el Oneshot y si nadie concursa no posteare nada :C xDD ok no se eso tengo que verlo ^^

Bueno como siempre espero sus hermosos y super amorosos Review ^^ ¡Las Amo! ah y espero poder actualizar pronto cualquiera de mis fic, solo... tenganme paciencia ¿si?

**PD**: mi pagina y Mi Facebook estan en mi perfil asi que ya saben donde encontrarme! :DD


End file.
